


Out of Control

by eightofcoins



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, F/M, Fellatio, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightofcoins/pseuds/eightofcoins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji comes on Ayane's face and is absolutely mortified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Control

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt**   
> _Souji comes on his partner's face. Instead of being turned on or smug about it, he is absolutely mortified and totally convinced that his lover is going to break up with him._
> 
> _Oh the other hand, his lover thinks it's no big deal, (maybe) even thinks it's kind of hot, and comforts/reassures him._
> 
> <http://badx2bathhouse.livejournal.com/543.html?thread=49439#t49439>

He liked to be in control.  
  
Everyone seemed to like that about him. The cool, mysterious transfer student, who always knew exactly what to say and could do anything and everything perfectly. A fearless leader, a hardworking student, a trustworthy confidant and a loving big brother.  
  
No one could ever know the terribly imperfect thoughts that were always in his mind, all those options that were unwise, inappropriate, and downright mean. They would hate him, reject him, leave him painfully alone.  
  
So he had taught himself control, until it was second nature. He would always be the perfect person that everyone liked.  
  
But it wasn’t so easy when Ayane’s hot little mouth was wrapped around his cock.  
  
Because she was so sweet and so shy, he had been more than happy to take it as slow as she wanted. Gentle hand-holding was very nice, her tiny hand fit so perfectly in his. Hugging was even better, the top of her head just reaching his chin, so that he could embrace her completely. She had to stand on the very tips of her toes to kiss him, a matched set of warm lips. Her perky little breasts had pleasingly filled his cupped hands without any waste, and her sweet pink pussy had seemed tailored for his talented tongue.  
  
He had loved that most of all, using his mouth to bring Ayane to climax after shuddering climax -- the blush on her cheeks larger and redder than ever -- without having to show her a side of himself that she would undoubtedly hate.   
  
Gentle Ayane shouldn’t see him become like one of those terrible cads who just mindlessly pumped back and forth, making funny faces all the while. Or worse, the type of guy who felt compelled to mark his territory on the face of a bored-looking girl.  
  
It had come as a shock when she pulled off his pants with seemingly well-practiced fluidity, and started sucking him.  
  
He had often wondered what a blow job would be like, and it was safe to say that it was better than anything he had imagined.  
  
Ayane put to play all the fruits of her practice with a rather different sort of instrument. Soft, strong lips slid across the sensitive skin of his shaft; a lively tongue fluttered and flicked across his glans; her head bobbed rhythmically up and down, while clever fingers wrapped around and teased his slick hardness.  
  
It was almost too much to bear, and he had nearly come after mere moments, but he managed to control himself. Most of him wanted to savor Ayane’s expert performance, but part of him was scared to death of the inevitable finale. He couldn’t possibly defile her innocent mouth -- he had to pull out.  
  
She had different plans, though, and surprisingly strong hands clamped down on his ass and pulled forward as she rammed the entire length of his throbbing cock down her throat.  
  
“A-A-Ayane!”  
  
He thrashed desperately, managing to wrest himself free, but an instant too late. Just as he pulled past her lips, a seemingly unending torrent of thick, sticky cum splashed all over her face. He couldn’t bear to look.  
  
“A-Ayane, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!”  
  
“Senpai, sorry about what?”  
  
Odd, it didn’t seem like she was going to break up with him and kick him out for humiliating her. She sounded almost... amused? Tentatively, he opened his eyes, only to see Ayane’s soaked, grinning face.  
  
“A-Aren’t you mad at me? For... for... you know?”  
  
“For coming?” She giggled girlishly. “You were taking so long, I was worried I wasn’t doing it right. But...”  
  
She dragged a finger across her sticky cheek and sucked on it suggestively.  
  
“ _Mmmmmmm_. You liked it, right?”  
  
He blushed and grinned sheepishly. “I loved it, Ayane.”  
  
“Good! I’m going to be selfish and get some more practice, Senpai! Stay right where you are...”  
  
What else could he do but enjoy the encore? After all, it was out of his control.  
  
 _Fin_


End file.
